Nothing Lasts Forever
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: Dumbledore is killed by the curse on his hand rather than Snape. What happens when Harry joins ranks with Snape, Draco and in the long run Voldemort? Does the side of the light even stand a chance? I only own what you don't recognize eventual Harry/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Harry scuffed his feet on the way to the Headmaster's office. He had received a letter after dinner for a meeting.

He had been having regular meetings with Dumbledore since he had returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year but those were always planned in advance not last minute like this.

Finally Harry reached the gargoyles and they moved aside obviously anticipating his arrival.

"Harry my boy." Dumbledore greeted.

"Good evening Professor." Harry greeted having a seat across from the headmaster.

"I trust you have had a good week since our last meeting?" Dumbledore smiled making small talk.

"Indeed I have, our lessons have been helping me in my classes tremendously." Harry nodded.

Since starting back to school Harry had been meeting with the headmaster periodically to work on things he was having trouble with Transfiguration and potions, as well as a few history lessons that hadn't bored him to death.

"Yes, Your teachers have commented on the improvement." Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling.

"Forgive me sir, but I assume this isn't a social visit." Harry bit his lip as he was prone to doing when nervous.

Dumbledore stood and began pacing the room. "You are correct in that assumption dear boy. What I have to tell you is difficult however so, I hope you can forgive an old man his ramblings."

"It's alright sir, take your time." Harry transfigured his hard wooden chair into a cushy armchair prepared to wait.

After a long silence Dumbledore finally made a noise. He held out his hand pulling back his robe sleeve revealing his burnt shriveled hand.

"I learned last year that keeping information from you is dangerous," Dumbledore began. "I told you I would tell you what happened to me and now I shall do just that." Dumbledore moved back to sit behind his desk while Harry leaned forward in interest.

"Do you know what a horcrux is Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a grave tone.

"Unfortunately sir, Yes." Harry replied not caring to share why he knew this information. Dumbledore nodded his understanding and continued.

"Voldemort had one, a ring to be exact. Foolishly I put this ring on my finger and well," Dumbledore moved his disfigured hand in a flourish. "The piece of soul has been destroyed but I'm afraid I have been as well." Dumbledore paused taking a deep breath. "Promise me one thing Harry, I know you have pieced it all together and know I am dying. You must promise me something."

Harry swallowed hard fighting against the tears threatening to fall and nodded. "Anything." He whispered.

"You need to trust Severus. He is not as bad as he pretends to be and he knows what you are going through. Trust him." Dumbledore looked pleadingly into Harry's emerald green orbs.

"I promise." Harry agreed through gritted teeth. He didn't want to trust the greasy haired man who always treated him like a bug squashed on the sole of his shoe.

"I know neither of you like each other but he will be able to help you as will Cole." Dumbledore held up his hand to stop Harry from asking questions. "You will find out soon enough who Cole is please don't ask me any questions. But it is late and I'm sure your friends are wondering where you haven't wandered off too." It was a clear dismissal so Harry didn't bother to argue about his 'friends'.

"Good night sir." Harry stood and left the room wandering slowly down the hall back to the common room. The truth was that Ron and Hermione were no longer associating with him. Ever since the incident at the ministry they deemed him foolish and dangerous and wouldn't speak to him.

Ginny had continued talking to him for a while until Harry had bluntly informed the red head he wanted nothing to do with her romantic advances. Now she ignored him too.

He still had Neville and Luna, as well as the twins but it wasn't the same. Somewhere along the way tears began to fall down Harry's cheeks. They went unnoticed until someone pointed it out.

"What's the matter Scar head? Did you just realize you don't have any friends?" Malfoy jeered.

Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He told himself over and over in his head that the blond was just trying to get a reaction and he didn't really know how close to home he had hit on Harry's thoughts.

Draco began to laugh leaning against the wall. "I'm right aren't I?" He sneered. "The golden boy is alone in the world. No one wants you, Even your parents got themselves killed just to get away from you."

Harry felt his magic begin to surge trying to hold it back wasn't working.

"Did your voice run away too? I know I would if I was stuck in the wasteland you call a brain all day." Malfoy continued to taunt.

With a deep growl in his throat Harry finally turned on his heal and stomped up to the blond, he stopped when his face was a few inches away from Draco's.

"If your life is so pathetic that you choose to stand around waiting for me to walk by just so you can fuck with me, then you have no room to talk about mine." Harry hissed then with a satisfied smirk on his face he turned to walk away.

The brunette hadn't made it very far when a purple stream of light flew past his head exploding into the wall in front of him. Before he could turn to retaliate however someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter come with me please. Mr. Malfoy that was unacceptable and you will see me in my office on your lunch break tomorrow."

"But Professor! He threatened me," Draco whined.

"Mr. Malfoy he did no such thing I've been observing you both and if anything you would have deserved it if he had cursed you." Snape sneered leading Harry down the hall.

Harry followed along quietly staring at the back of Snape's head curiously. The Slytherin head of house always preferred his own students over all others, particularly Gryffindor's and especially Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Might I inquire what you were doing wandering the halls at this time of night?" Snape questioned entering his office and shutting the door behind them.

Harry gaped at the man a moment and highly considered denying doing whatever it was Snape had brought him here to accuse him of. "I was on my way back to the tower, I just had a meeting with the headmaster?" He finally replied deciding to wait until Snape set his punishment before he argued.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter I'm not going to give you detention or deduct any points, Just get an excuse from him next time." Snape shook his head and opened the door gesturing Harry out.

The raven haired teen felt his jaw drop but he said nothing he didn't want to push his luck. He did however spend the rest of the walk back to Gryffindor tower wondering what in the name of Merlin's beard Snape was up to.

Not long after Harry had left Snape's office the door opened and another student entered.

"Did it work?" Draco questioned the potions master.

"It's a little too soon to say right now, but you should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless." Snape cracked a rare smile at the blond.

"It's not fair that you got to show him a little of your true personality. I had to be obnoxious." Draco crossed his arms with a little bit of a pout.

"You're always obnoxious though." Snape argued sweeping around the room throwing ingredients into a cauldron.

"Yeah, but did I really have to be so whiny?" Draco questioned.

"It's all part of the plan Draco, you know that. I need him to trust me. After that you can work on him trusting you." Snape left the potion he was working on to brew and took a seat next to Draco with a glass of Firewhiskey.

"So how do you think Cole will feel about training him?" Draco smirked.

"He hasn't quit blabbering about it since I asked him." Snape sighed. "I don't blame him though, it's something different for a change. He spends all day locked away with nothing to do and no one to talk to."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Draco asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Draco honestly, Just because my son is gay does not mean I want the mental image of him with Potter." Snape cringed while Draco laughed.

"So why doesn't Cole stay here at Hogwarts with you?" Draco shrugged.

"Dumbledore won't allow it, Since Cole doesn't have any magical ability he can't stay at Hogwarts." Snape began pacing around the room again throwing more ingredients into the bubbling cauldron in the corner.

"Well that's stupid. Filch doesn't have any magical ability either and he's still here." Draco sneered.

"Yes Draco, I know. But there is nothing I can do about it. I can however tell you to go to bed you have class in the morning." Snape looked at the blond through the steam wafting off the cauldron.

"Fine, Do I have to come see you at lunch tomorrow?" Draco asked standing up stretching.

"Yes, I expect you here as soon as you've finished eating." Snape gave a pointed look to the Slytherin.

"I'll be here. Good night Uncle Sev." Draco sighed leaving the office.

Harry scuffed into the great hall the following morning yawning, his hair was messier than usual and his clothes were rumpled. He had been up all night pondering what Dumbledore had told him as well as his run in with Snape.

"Wow Harry you look awful." Luna sat down next to him earning glares from the rest of the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks Luna." Harry smiled at the girl.

"Anytime." She replied in a dreamy voice. "Oh and don't look now but Malfoy is staring at you."

Of course when some one tells you not to look the first thing any normal person does is look. Harry turned to glance over his shoulder. Sure enough Draco's steel gray eyes locked with his own. The usual malice was missing after a moment Draco turned to address something Pansy had said to him breaking the eye contact.

Dumbledore wasn't at breakfast that morning which had Harry slightly concerned. He had been doing better in potions recently but the lack of sleep and confusion about everything going on around him had his attention span at an all time low. Therefore in his attempt to make a boil curing potion was sadly lacking.

Harry held the snail intestines out over the cauldron about to drop them in when a cold hand caught his arm.

"Mr. Potter! Are you trying to kill us all?" Snape snapped, somehow it was missing his usual bitterness. "You missed the third step on the list, if you add the intestines before the lacewing flies it will put off a poisonous gas sure to destroy us all."

After class Harry went to the library and explained what had happened to Luna and Neville trying to figure out what had caused Snape to change.

"Maybe one of his potions went wrong." Neville shrugged.

Luna truly didn't seem to have anything to say on the matter, but then again Luna always seemed to know what was going on before anyone else. She just never said anything until everyone else figured it out.

They had just pulled out their homework when Hermione rushed into the library. She had been coming in alone for several days and she always stared at Harry like she wanted to say something but never did.

This time however she rushed right up to the group looking distraught.

"Professor McGonagall sent me." She gasped. "You need to go to the hospital wing immediately."

Harry jumped up running past her. He ignored several protests as he pushed past students and professors alike. Finally he made it to the hospital wing calming himself the best he could before entering.

Madame Pomfrey greeted him at the door and ushered him off to a private room. The brunettes breath caught in his throat as he entered. Dumbledore's frail sickly form was lying there barely noticeable under the blankets.

"Harry my boy." Dumbledore smiled weakly.

"Sir," Harry replied his voice barely audible he moved to sit next to the bed.

"You remember what I told you right?" Dumbledore asked. Harry not trusting himself to speak merely nodded. "Those you once thought as friends only wish you to meet bad ends. Those you thought you would never trust may turn out to be the ones you need the most." Dumbledore chuckled ending in a cough.

Harry wanted to scream. The man was on his death bed and he was still speaking in riddles.

"I've left most of my belongings to you Harry. I always thought of you as the grandson I never had."

Harry's eyes went wide at this and he shook his head. "I, I I don't know what to say." He choked. "You were like my grandfather. I don't know what I'll do without you." Harry allowed the tears to stream down his face as he took Dumbledore's healthy hand in his own.

Dumbledore gave one last frail smile before closing his eyes for the last time.

Harry sat back in the chair beside the bed. First Sirius now Dumbledore. What else could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

The loss of Dumbledore hit Harry hard. The headmaster had been honest when he told Harry he had left him almost everything. His money, books, properties, and all of the little metal gadgets in his office.

He had left a few of the books and more of the rare potions ingredients to Severus. Harry hadn't wanted to go to the Dumbledore vault to see what had been left to him though Professor McGonagall had offered to take him.

The raven haired teen hadn't even attended Dumbledore's funeral, but anyone who had paid attention would have seen the lone teenager standing atop the astronomy tower watching the proceedings.

As the weather grew colder Harry was often seen by himself wandering the halls or the school grounds.

On occasion Luna or Neville were to be seen walking quietly by his side. They didn't really speak there was no need for words.

Snape and Draco may have been the only ones to notice this however but then, it seemed all they ever did was monitor the- boy-who-lived.

Harry attended a few of his classes after Dumbledore's passing but more often than not he stayed in the Gryffindor tower and Neville took him the homework assignments.

Snape would shake his head at the boy who trembled and squeaked every time he approached the potions master for Harry's assignments. Finally it became too much for him to handle.

"Mr. Longbottom," Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will take Mr. Potter his assignments for now on. Kindly show yourself the door."

"Ye ye yes sir." Neville stuttered grabbing his things and bolting for the door. Draco waited until the classroom emptied before approaching his godfather.

"You aren't really going to Gryffindor tower are you?" He questioned.

"I am indeed Draco. Harry has missed almost two weeks worth of classes. I understand he is grieving but this isn't going to help him." Snape gathered together a few things and moved out of the classroom Draco on his heels.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to behave as a terrier?" Snape questioned noticing the boy.

"Not really." Draco shrugged with a grin on his face.

"Me walking into the lions den will be bad enough Draco. Do you think it wise for you to follow me?" Snape asked with a sigh.

"I'll wait outside." Draco shrugged again. If something interesting happened he didn't want to miss it.

The portrait of the fat lady opened to let Snape in but eyed Draco wearily with a huff.

"Don't think I'm letting you in without a password." She snapped at the blond.

"Don't get your big painted panties in a bunch." Draco snapped back. "Hagrid won't be able to borrow them to go camping anymore. I don't want to go into your precious lions den." With that Draco conjured a cushion and sat down on the step outside the Gryffindor's common room to wait.

The fat lady continued to mumble about him insulting her but he ignored her easily enough.

He and Snape had been assigned an important task and it was vital that they succeed.

Snape's entry into the common room went virtually unnoticed. Everyone was crowded around the chairs by the fireplace yelling and cheering. Snape pushed his way into the crowd and as the students began to realize who he was they stepped aside parting like the red sea, Snape thought to himself.

Once he reached the front of the group he could see what the commotion was. Neville and Seamus Finnegan were rolling about throwing punches. Hermione had Dean Thomas against the wall with her wand in his throat. And Ron was busy punching and kicking someone on the other side of the chair.

Snape couldn't see who it was but by the looks of things he had a good idea.

"Mr Weasley!" He bellowed stopping the red head from doing any further damage he rushed around the chair to where Harry was laying in a body bind unable to defend himself. His face was bruised and bloodied. His clothing was ripped in several places as well.

"Mr. Weasley three hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor. You along with Mr. Thomas and Mr Finnegan need to report to the Headmistresses office and wait for me there." Snape snapped undoing the spell on Harry.

"But I." Ron began to argue. He didn't get much out though before his face contorted in pain and he began to scream. "Get them off of me get them off. Spiders I hate spiders."

Snape looked at him in confusion before looking down to where Harry was still laying. The brunette had reached out and grabbed Ron's ankle and was looking at the red head maliciously.

Snape nudged the teens arm gently with his foot and shook his head. Harry scowled but released Ron's ankle.

Ron quit screaming immediately and finished his earlier sentence. " Was only protecting myself. He attacked me."

The room went eerily quiet each person more confused than the next.

"I said go." Snape hissed dangerously. That was all it took and Ron and his counterparts scattered.

Snape could only hope he didn't have another fight to break up when he made it back into the hallway. He had left Draco out there after all.

Everyone had gathered around Snape and Harry while the professor tried to help him up. The teen gasped in pain as he tried to move and Snape looked around at the gawking students.

"Clear out! Back to your homework and trivial tasks!" Snape sneered at them all. Slowly they all moved back to the various activities they'd been working on.

Neville and Hermione were the only ones who remained. Snape pulled a vial of purplish liquid from his robes and tipped it into Harry's mouth. The teen sputtered a bit at the bitter taste but swallowed it regardless.

"What the hell was that?" He shuddered.

"A pain numbing potion Mr. Potter. You have several cracked ribs and I highly doubt you want to be carried out of here." Snape mused.

Harry shook his head and gingerly got to his feet Neville and Hermione quickly flanked him taking either elbow. The pain was significantly less but it still hurt to move. Harry smiled and Neville and gave Hermione a skeptical look but didn't try to shake her off.

Snape nodded and moved towards the door. He stopped before opening it and turned to study the Gryffindor's behind him.

"Draco is probably still in the corridor waiting for me. I would appreciate it if none of you flung any curses at him."

He received three curt nods and followed him out into the hall where Draco was in fact still sitting chin in his hands watching bemusedly as the three Snape had sent out earlier tried to free their legs from the floor which seemed to have turned into quick sand.

"Draco? I thought I told you to behave yourself." Snape spoke up and the blond turned his head.

"I didn't do it professor. I swear. I hid myself when they came out and as they were walking down the hall muttering about you and being in trouble they sank through the floor. All I'm guilty of is watching in amusement but not bothering to help." Draco smiled innocently.

Harry began to chuckle then stopped realizing it hurt. Draco turned and stared at him taking in the bloody nose, busted lip and black eye. Then looked at the people supporting him, then went back to staring at Harry.

"What Malfoy? Never seen someone with a bloody nose before?" Harry sneered worthy of a Slytherin.

"Wow that was a good one have you been practicing?" Draco asked without missing a beat.

Harry glared at Snape for making him promise not to curse the blonde nuisance. Snape got the hint and ushered the group along leaving the three Gryffindor's stuck in the corridor.

"Are you sure you aren't responsible for them?" Snape asked looking at Draco.

"I swear to Merlin I had nothing to do with it." Draco held up his hands in defense. Harry just snorted in amusement.

"What? I didn't do it." Draco exclaimed.

"I know you didn't do it Malfoy." Harry smirked. Neville and Hermione both looked at him in shock. Normally Harry would blame Draco for anything and everything rather the Slytherin was guilty or not.

"You, you do?" Draco floundered over his words.

"Of course, The Weasley twins did it. I helped them with it." Harry shrugged.

"Harry, Fred and George haven't been to Hogwarts since last year." Hermione spoke softly looking at Harry curiously wondering if he had been hit too hard in the head or something.

"No, You just haven't seen them in the school since last year. They come to visit me quite often particularly since you and Ron turned your backs on me." Harry retorted before looking around at his surroundings realizing they weren't heading towards the hospital wing. "Why are we in the dungeons?" He then asked curiously.

"I thought you might be more comfortable in a private room." Snape replied stopping in front of a painting of a fair maiden brushing her hair. " Salazar." Snape gave the password and the portrait swung open to reveal a comfortable looking room with a king size bed and a fireplace. There was a couch and two armchairs placed in front of the fireplace.

Hermione and Neville helped Harry onto the bed and went to make themselves comfortable on the couch.

"I can either call for Poppy or I can heal you myself it's your choice." Snape locked eyes with the raven haired teen.

"You can do it." Harry retorted through gritted teeth. Either because the pain potion was wearing off or because he didn't want to trust Snape to heal him no one knew. "But I want everyone else to leave." He then added.

Neville got up quietly waving good bye. Hermione stood and approached the bed. "Harry I know you aren't happy with me right now but I would like the chance to explain myself." She bit her lip nervously.

"I'll let you explain and I'll listen. But not right now and I make no promises." Harry replied coldly. Draco almost flinched from his tone. Something had changed about the teen and Draco was determined to figure out what.

"Everyone means you too Malfoy."

Draco jerked out of his thoughts looking around Granger had left and Snape was setting potions on the night stand.

"As you wish." Draco gave a slight bow and a smirk at Harry's confused face before sweeping out of the room.

"Not that I'm not grateful but why are you doing this?" Harry questioned accepting the foul potion that was forced down his throat.

"As you know Potter, I owed your Father a life debt. One I was never able to fulfill in his lifetime. Therefore it has passed down to you." Snape retorted waving his wand to remove Harry's shirt to get a better look at the boys cracked ribs. There were bruises and scarring from more than just this incident. Harry was also a lot skinnier that was healthy.

"Not to be smart sir. But a few cracked ribs has never killed me before and I doubt they would have this time. Besides you could have just taken me to Pomfrey." Harry replied.

"And let her know how you were treated over the summer? Are you even aware of your own condition?" Snape's features softened slightly.

"I'm treated exactly the same every summer and she has never said a word about my condition before. I've just learned to deal with it." Harry shrugged barely even wincing as Snape ran his wand over the cracked ribs healing them.

"She didn't DO Anything?" The potions master's eyes glinted furiously.

"She would heal any damage she found and force a few nourishment potions down my throat that's about it. Why?" Harry shrugged again not understanding why Snape was making such a big deal about how he was treated. The slime ball didn't even like him.

"A few nourishing potions? That incompetent hag! You are severally malnourished and it seems you have been all your life, this has affected your growth, and your organs. I can understand the reason behind your continuous headaches and bad temper now. But the worst this has caused is that your magic hasn't had the opportunity to comply with your body as it should have by now. You should have been

given 6 potions everyday since you arrived at Hogwarts in first year to make up for it, and that is only speaking about your malnourishment." Snape stood up and began pacing around the room his robes billowing and swishing with his movements.

"My Aunt and Uncle hate me okay, They've never treated me very well and that includes feeding me regularly. I've gotten used to it. Every summer I go back to that hell hole and deal with it the best I can then I come back here and eat as often and as much as possible to compensate. I'm fine." Harry crossed his arms over his bare chest stubbornly.

"I would guess Petunia" Snape sneered. "would treat you like that, insufferable jealous wench of a girl that she is. But I disagree, you most certainly are not fine. Because of this malnourishment, you haven't been able to heal properly from all your other ailments, accidents and cursed thrown upon you. In fact, the bones in you arm are frail, second year? You still have lingering effects on your nervous system from several cruciatus curses. Your mind hasn't healed properly from the imperius cursed, thus the true reason from your lack of abilities in the art of occulmancy This and much more because your body hasn't received nutriments to heal itself." Snape began running all sorts of diagnostic spells on Harry.

"Well not like there is anything I can do about it now." Harry sighed. "They told me I was worthless then set out to make it true."

Snape sat down on the edge of the bed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Harry," He began his voice soft. " I should have seen this sooner especially knowing how awful your aunt can be. Please forgive me?" Snape's obsidian eyes locked with Harry's bright green orbs.

Harry blinked stupidly a few times trying to register what had just been said to him. Not only had Snape called him by name but he had apologized.

"Umm. I'm not sure how to respond to that sir." He admitted blushing.

"Understandable, I have a lot to explain. That will come another time though, after I have healed you." Snape smiled softly.

"But you healed my ribs and stopped the bleeding, I'm healed right?" Harry looked at himself searching for whatever else was wrong.

"If left unattended your nervous system could shut down. You are frail and weak and you bone structure brittle. I don't know how you survived this long you foolish brat." Snape snapped at him.

"You can fix all of that?" Harry questioned. He would give most anything to be closer in size to other boys his age. "Are you saying that you can make fifteen years of abuse and neglect disappear?"

"I believe so, yes." Snape nodded.

"Then why the hell hasn't it been done before?" Harry snapped. "I've suffered needlessly year after year. I've kept my mouth shut about it. Now you tell me it can all be taken away."

"It seems as though a great misdeed has been done to you Harry, but I am going to do all I can to fix it." Snape looked thoughtful a moment then looked at Harry. "Why don't you spend the Christmas holiday with Draco and I?"

"No offense sir. But being eaten alive by the giant squid would be more pleasurable than spending Christmas with the Malfoy's." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not the Malfoy's Harry just Draco, myself and Cole." Snape reiterated.

"Who is Cole?" Harry asked remembering Dumbledore mentioning the name.

"Cole is my son." Snape replied shortly.

"You can stay in this room for the night. I expect to see you in lessons tomorrow and I want to see you in my office after dinner. We will put you on a potion regiment that should reverse most of the damage." Snape spun and left the room robes billowing behind him.

Harry let his head sink into the pillow. He hadn't been sleeping well in the Gryffindor tower, he was always on alert for attackers. This evening they had caught him off guard as he dozed in the armchair in front of the fire. He really was lucky Hermione and Neville had jumped in to help.

His thoughts strayed towards the Potion's master who was suddenly treating him like a human being, even Malfoy's taunts had lost their edge. Harry didn't have time to delve into their curious behavior any further before his eyelids drooped and he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

"Wakey wakey Potter." Draco kicked at the bed until Harry opened his eyes scowling at the blond.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry grumbled.

"Severus sent me to make sure you were awake for breakfast." Draco shrugged throwing an armful of clothing on the bed. "Shirt, slacks, shoes, tie, robes, socks, and underwear!" He announced.

Harry looked at the Slytherin strangely but never had a chance to comment as Draco began whistling a tune as he headed out the door.

Harry did finally force himself out of bed grumpily putting on his clothes and trying to brush his hair down a little. He eventually made it to the great hall where he sat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Feeling okay Harry?" Neville asked sitting down with Luna right behind him.

"Yeah I guess." Harry shrugged feeling Draco's eyes on him. "I just wish I knew what those two were up to."

"Time will tell Harry." Luna piped up.

"Harry can I talk to you before class starts." Hermione asked sitting down beside of Luna. She looked around nervously. "Somewhere private." She corrected.

Harry just shrugged finishing his eggs and bacon he stood and grabbed his bag ushering for Hermione to lead the way.

Harry rolled his eyes when she led him into the library of course they would be the only ones there this time of the morning.

"Harry let me start by apologizing for treating you the way that I did." Hermione began. " I had to do it to keep up my charade with the Weasley's." She wrung her hands and began pacing back and forth. " Dumbledore became suspicious of the Weasley's several months before the incident at the ministry. He asked me to continue to watch them for as long as possible. To figure out what they were up to at all costs. When Ronald decided to hate you I had to pretend I did too because I was so close to figuring it out." Hermione began to chew her lip nervously.

"And did you figure out what they were up to?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically and quickly began to tell Harry what she had seen and heard.

AN- BOM BOM BOM. Cliffy what have the Weasley's done? Any guesses? Sorry for the long wait between updates I started a new job that keeps me pretty busy. I'm going to update "A Different Story." Next so keep and eye out for it. Thanks for reading. Oh yeah I don't own the characters. Other than Cole anyway. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar boo boo's I wanted to get this posted.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Harry let me start by apologizing for treating you the way that I did." Hermione began. " I had to do it to keep up my charade with the Weasley's." She wrung her hands and began pacing back and forth. " Dumbledore became suspicious of the Weasley's several months before the incident at the ministry. He asked me to continue to watch them for as long as possible. To figure out what they were up to at all costs. When Ronald decided to hate you I had to pretend I did too because I was so close to figuring it out." Hermione began to chew her lip nervously._

_"And did you figure out what they were up to?" Harry asked curiously._

_Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically and quickly began to tell Harry what she had seen and heard_

After Harry had heard the Gryffindor girl out Harry shook his head. "No bloody way. We have got to tell someone about this."

"No one from our side is going to believe us Harry. Dumbledore was the only one who knew of my assignment." Harry shook her head.

"Then we will tell someone who isn't on our side." Harry grabbed her arm and led her into the hall. There was still about fifteen minutes till class and Harry practically drug Hermione all the way to the dungeons knocking on Snape's door. The potions master opened the door with a look that said the person knocking better be dead or dying.

The look changed however when he saw Harry standing there still gripping Hermione's arm.

"Sorry to interrupt you before classes sir, but Hermione has some information to share with you."

Snape eyed them suspiciously for a moment before allowing them in. Harry pushed Hermione in ahead of him and they both sat down.

"I really am sorry Professor but this is huge information and we didn't know who else to go to. You might actually listen." Harry repeated before motioning for Hermione to speak.

"Professor Dumbledore gave me a mission a few months ago to get as close to Ron as I could because he was suspicious of the Weasley's. That involved me pretending to hate Harry when Ron had his fall out with him." Hermione looked at Harry apologetically again.

"This is very heartwarming Ms. Granger but please tell me there is more." Snape sighed.

"Yes, Percy has been working his way up the ranks at the ministry trying to get as close to the minister as possible. When the war is over he is planning to assassinate the Minister and then if Harry refuses the position. It is Ron's duty to kill him too. They plan to use the peoples fear to raise the family name to higher ranks and place Percy in the seat of power. As far as I know the twins and Mr. Weasley are not involved. They informed Bill of the plan and he told Charlie. They have both denounced the family name and have moved to France to absolve all ties with the family." Hermione finished her tale and waited for Snape to laugh at them both and send them on their way.

'What do you mean if Harry refuses the seat of power?" Snape questioned.

"They expect Ginny to use a powerful love potion and marry him into the family. After which they want to use the imperious on him and make him minister." Hermione let out a shaky breath.

"They've overlooked two key points." Harry scoffed. "One of those points being that I am not affected by the Imperious, the second being that I'm gay."

Snape did his best to not appeared shocked by this news but couldn't wait to tell Cole all the same.

"This is indeed important information. But why did you come to me?" Snape asked is obsidian eyes sparkling like a beetle in the sun.

"You are the only person I felt I could trust sir." Harry replied.

"Very well. I will see what I can do. There are not many who will believe this tale. Classes will be starting soon I suggest you two get going." Snape calmly went back to his paperwork but his mind was reeling.

That night when Harry showed up for their arranged meeting Snape had devised a little bit of a plan. It thrilled him to know that he had gained Harry's trust so easily but he could tell by the way the teen looked at him that there was still some doubts in his mind. He needed to erase those if his plan were to work.

'Harry, you remember where the room you stayed in is located correct?' Snape asked when the boy entered.

"Yes sir." Harry replied curiously.

"I have had the elves move your belonging there as well as Ms. Granger's. Mr. Longbottom may join you as well if you wish. The room will adjust itself to accommodate." Snape looked at him closely trying to gauge his reaction without invading his mind. That would do nothing to help gain any trust with the rash Gryffindor.

"Thank you sir, but may I ask why?" Harry asked.

"To keep you safe and out of harms way as much as possible. Thought trouble has a habit of finding you it seems. I do have one condition however." Snape almost smiled. This would be the part that Harry didn't like.

"What is that sir?"

"Draco will be staying in the room with you as well. Call him a bodyguard if you will. I want him with you whenever possible." Snape named the condition.

"You want Dra.. I mean Malfoy to follow me like a puppy?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"He will protect you. No one will mess with you in the company of a Slytherin not to mention my godson." Snape smirked. It was the closest thing Harry had ever seen to a smile.

"Okay sure. Why not. But how does he feel about this?" Harry sighed in defeat.

"He is absolutely delighted to be of service to you." Snape shrugged. It had actually scared him a little at how excited Draco had been to tail the golden boy.

"Now that scares me," Harry grimaced. "Hermione won't be as accepting of it as I am though."

"I think you will both learn that there is often more than meets the eye." Snape winked pulling out an assortment of potions bottles. "Now onto business. This is the strongest nutrient potion available. You will take one in the morning and one before bed." Snape handed over a purple potion that had the consistency of a jello shooter. "This one is to repair the damage to your nervous system. You'll take one of these at lunch everyday." He handed over a blue liquid. "And this one should take care of everything else." Snape handed him a green potion that had smoke sifting out around the cork. "Take that one in the morning as well. To start go ahead and take one of each you'll begin your normal regiment in the morning."

Harry eyed each vial skeptically before uncorking the one that looked like jello and tasted like cinnamon. The next purple one smelled like freshly mowed grass and tasted like vomit. And the last one which concerned Harry the most burned like firewhiskey going down his throat.

"Thanks I think." Harry coughed giving the vials back to the potions master.

"No problem." Snape smirked. "Now if I'm not mistaken you will find Granger in the library and Longbottom in the greenhouses. Why don't you go inform them of your housing change?"

"Does McGonagall know?" Harry asked suddenly thinking of the headmistress.

"Minerva has made me deputy headmaster and trust my decision." Snape replied going back to grading papers he waved Harry off.

Harry knew there was something Snape wasn't telling him but chose not to question and exited the office. He hadn't made it far up the hallway when someone else fell in step beside of him.

"Hello Malfoy." Harry sighed.

"Come now Harry we are dorm mates now don't you think first names are in order?" Draco smiled.

"You hate me. Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"I don't hate you. I wanted to be your friend. I believe I told you you didn't want to be associating with riff raff like the Weasley's." Draco jumped ahead of Harry walking down the hall backwards to look at him.

"Is that what this is about? You getting to tell me you told me so?" Harry asked feeling himself getting angry.

"No, this is me trying to get what I wanted from the beginning." Draco stopped almost causing Harry to run into him.

"And what is that?" Harry questioned gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Your friendship." Draco smiled a blindingly white smile at him and held out his hand. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

With a begrudging smile Harry took his hand and shook it. "Potter, Harry Potter."

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
